Amiability
by crystallized cherry
Summary: Lizzy harus menjadi manis untuk Ciel, demi memenuhi prinsip keseimbangan. Menyeimbangi Ciel. / canon /


**Amiability**

**Disclaimer**: Black Butler/Kuroshitsuji © Yana Toboso. Tidak ada keuntungan material apapun yang didapat dari pembuatan karya ini. Ditulis hanya untuk hiburan dan berbagi kesenangan semata.

**Pairing**: Ciel Phantomhive/Elizabeth Midford. **Genre**: Romance/Angst. **Rating**: K+. **Other notes**: -

_(Lizzy harus menjadi manis untuk Ciel, demi memenuhi prinsip keseimbangan. Menyeimbangi Ciel.)_

* * *

Bukan waktunya untuk bermanis ria. Salah satu sebab mungkin adalah cuaca di luar—yang hujan seakan tidak mengenal henti dan tidak tahu bahwa matahari juga ingin mencuri kesempatan untuk mengecup atmosfer dengan cahaya yang telah siap dia edarkan bahkan menuju pojok gang sempit London nan lembab sekalipun. Tetapi Lizzy tiada tahu bahwa hujan telah menjadi pengaruh untuk kediaman mereka sore ini.

Sebab utama mengapa dia tidak berkata sedikit pun kali ini adalah wajah Ciel. Seakan, mendung di luar telah dibagi separuh ke wajah itu. Mata besarnya yang hanya diperlihatkan salah satu semakin gelap, mungkin Lizzy bisa menemukan jurang tanpa dasar di dalamnya. Mungkin juga, dia bisa menggali lubuk derita tak bertepi di dalam sana.

Dia tak tahu sebabnya. Ciel yang sekarang lebih senang menyembunyikan daripada memperlihatkan. Ciel yang sekarang memilih untuk menutup kebenaran dibanding membukakan kenyataan. Ciel yang sekarang telah membangun tembok tinggi untuk rahasia hatinya. Ciel yang sekarang kadang masih melindunginya, tetapi Lizzy telah dikunci di sebuah ruang dengan beberapa tirai gelap sebagai pembatas antara dirinya dengan deretan fakta tentang Ciel.

Dari pai apel sampai teh madu, dari roti panggang saus blueberry dan panekuk bermandikan cokelat leleh hingga perangkat makan khusus yang berhiaskan sulur-sulur merah jambu yang disuguhkan Sebastian secara spesial untuk kedatangannya, semua tak memaniskan _mood_ Lizzy. Mungkin kepahitan yang dia tangkap dari cara Ciel memandang makanannya telah jatuh dari mata hingga ke rongga mulut dan kerongkongannya, mencemari semua rasa manis yang lewat dari sajian-sajian ala Sebastian.

"Ciel?"

"Hn?" Ciel mengangkat pandangannya. Genggaman jemari Lizzy terhadap tangkai cangkir menguat. Jarak antara mereka yang hanya dibatasi panjang meja makan tiba-tiba terasa melebar, Lizzy tak tahu apakah itu karena dirinya yang mengecil atau karena _dimensi mereka yang mulai berbeda_. Salah satu mata Ciel yang tertutup pastilah jawabannya.

"Tidak, bukan apa-apa!" Lizzy segera mengenakan topeng lagi. Lengkung senyum yang amat manis adalah senjatanya untuk menutupi kekhawatiran yang telah meluas seperti Samudera Pasifik di dalam batinnya. _Bukan hanya kau yang bisa mengenakan topeng, Ciel_.

Tetapi, Lizzy mengenakan topeng manis bukan untuk sesuatu yang menjijikkan.

"Katakan saja sesuatu padaku kalau ada yang membuatmu terusik," Ciel mengiris panekuk. Lizzy memperhatikan gerakannya. Lamban namun pasti. Matanya kembali kosong kendati dia tengah mengerjakan sesuatu.

"Tidak juga~" Lizzy menurukan topengnya. Lengkung kedua sudut bibirnya terjun perlahan.

Pandangan Ciel naik, menemui mata Lizzy. Lizzy tertawa kecil. "Jangan khawatir, Ciel, aku tidak sedang sakit."

Ciel menyuap kuenya. Lizzy kembali terkekeh. Lagi-lagi, topeng. Ciel merasa Lizzy jujur. Dia kembali makan, dan Lizzy pun menyeruput tehnya. Bibir cangkir menempel pada bibirnya, sesaat ketika dia lagi-lagi memperhatikan Ciel—terutama penutup matanya. Dan Lizzy pun menggigit bibirnya seiring matanya yang mulai berubah rasa. Panas. Mungkin, lebih panas daripada teh yang setengah tumpah ke bagian dalam bibirnya.

Tidak, tidak, dia tidak boleh menangis. Teh ini akan jadi asin. Dia kurang suka hal-hal yang tidak manis, sesungguhnya.

Kenapa?

Sebab, dia harus tetap menjadi _manis_, suka manis, dan meninggalkan hal-hal yang berlawanan dengan kata _manis_.

Sekali lagi, bukan karena alasan yang menjijikkan. Bukan karena dia ingin populer—tidak, tidak, tentu saja tidak, dilihat oleh Ciel sudah cukup olehnya. Dia tidak butuh sorotan dari dunia ketika dia telah menemukan bahwa Ciel-lah dunianya. Bukan juga karena ia ingin membuat dirinya dimanja karena kemanisannya. Bukan, bukan serendah itu. Dia justru tidak ingin manja karena dia ingin bisa melindungi orang-orang yang dia sayangi dengan pedangnya sendiri.

Lizzy tahu prinsip keseimbangan.

Ciel telah jatuh ke dalam jurang kepahitan hidup. Orang tuanya telah pergi, dan dia berdiri di dalam dunia yang gelap—yang rahasianya tersimpan di dalam mata yang tak lagi pernah dibukakan pada dunia itu. Ya, Lizzy mengerti semuanya, meski dia tak tahu segalanya.

Karenanya, dia ingin tetap menjadi manis agar bisa menutupi kepahitan yang dialami Ciel. Dia ingin selalu ada di samping Ciel—menjadi putih untuk hitamnya, menjadi manis untuk pahitnya, menyuguhkan senyum untuk membayar air matanya, memberikan kecup-kecup manis untuk raungan garang Ciel yang kesepian, dan menjadi penebus mendung hati Ciel dengan menggunakan cerah dan isi positif hatinya.

"Ciel."

"Sudah kuduga kau pasti memikirkan sesuatu. Katakan, Lizzy."

"Suatu hari, maukah kau bercerita tentang suatu rahasia padaku?"

"... Rahasia apa?" ragu tersirat. Bimbang menonjol. Khawatir menampak.

"Apapun boleh," Lizzy lagi-lagi memasang topengnya. Ya, demi kepentingan Ciel juga. Dia ingin Ciel tahu, bahwa masih ada orang di muka bumi yang tersenyum untuknya meski dia telah separuh jatuh ke dalam dosa.

Ciel melepaskan napas berat. Pisau dan garpunya lepas dari tangan dengan perlahan. Matanya terpejam.

"Tunggu hingga saatnya tiba."

"Kapan?"

"Nanti."

"Maukah kau berjanji padaku bahwa kau memang benar-benar akan menceritakannya?"

"... Ya."

"Aku tidak keberatan menunggu, Ciel."

Lizzy tersenyum. Kali ini bukan topeng, tenang saja. Kali ini adalah luapan rasa senang yang jujur.

"Karena menikmati teh pahit sendirian tidak enak, Ciel. Aku bersedia menjadi gula untukmu."

**end.**

* * *

A/N: karena lizzy itu adalah karakter yang tidak sederhana. tidak sesimpel senyuman bocahnya, hihi. otp pertama di kuroshitsuji, tbh. anyway, ini debutku di fandom ini. thank you for welcoming me with reading this work! o/


End file.
